


Welcome Home

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Reader are engaged, F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: All the ways the Reader likes to greet her fiancé.
Relationships: Connor/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Welcome Home

You all ways had various ways of greeting your fiancé. On occasions you’d wake up before Connor to watch him sleep. The morning sun filtered through the curtains; kissing his body. He looked so peaceful when he was in stasis. His full, pink lips slightly parted; eye lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. You loved to trace the tips of your fingers over his face making sure no part of him was untouched.

You’d connect his freckles like they were newfound constellations, but never able to discover them all. Tracing the shape of his sharp cheekbone to his jawline then back up to his forehead. Stilling them before delving your fingers in his chocolate curls. Making his bed head more unsightly, but you found him even more beautiful. He’d rouse, peering at you through one eye, catlike. A wide smile on his face hidden behind the crumpled sheets. You could swear your heart would stop beating whenever Connor smiled for you. 

In the mornings when you’d awaken to the smell of bacon. His button down swallowing you, stopping mid-thigh; making your way through the flat and finding Connor in front of the stove in nothing but his his boxers. You’d hug him from behind, nuzzling his lower back. He’d turn around and engulf you in his long arms pulling you flush against his chest, kissing the top of your head. 

Sometimes his lips would linger for a little longer. Connor would run his fingers up and down your arms, to your back, and the curve of your ass. Whenever you’d be gone for a couple weeks, coming back home to him after visiting family for the holidays. Most of the time Connor didn’t have the fortune to take any time off from work. 

The both of you counted the minutes until he’d pick you up from the airport. It was just like those romance films. Running into his arms, him picking you up and spinning you around. You’re laughing so hard it hurts, but you couldn’t care. And maybe you two looked like a bunch of lunatics. But, that man had that affect on you; in a good way.

Now, you’re absolute favourite was when you welcomed your soon-to-be-husband from a late shift. As much as he chastised you for waiting up on him you still did. You’re watching some crime show, head held in your hand as you tried your hardest to keep your eyes from closing. They felt like weights. 

You finally he hear the lock turn and hear his footsteps as he announces he’s home. Connor knows by now that you’re going to stay up until he’s home no matter what.   
You all but throw yourself into his arms.

Connor catches you before throwing you over his shoulders. You giggle as he slaps your ass. “Welcome home, my love. How’s my gorgeous husband?” you asked. You hear the smile in his voice as he replies. “We’re not married yet, darling. And there’s no point in asking what you’re doing up, is there?” “Nope”, you respond, popping the ‘p’. Connor sighs as he put you down. 

He looks at you with a raised brow before he speaks again. “What am I going to do with you?” comes his smooth, deep voice in faux exasperation. “Love me?” you offer. He chuckles as he picks you back up, wrapping your legs around his waist. Connor definitely looked forward to you welcoming him home the most and it made his job a little less stressful.


End file.
